Dean McCoppin
Dean McCoppin is one of the three main protragonists of "The Iron Giant." He becomes Hogarth Hughes' stepfather towards the end of the film. As the cool, artistic resident beatnik of the small town of Rockwell, Maine, 1957, where this film takes place, Dean is sort of an outcast. The rest of the town doesn't really take him seriously, but he's cool with that. He's a Bohemian junk man who sells art (or an artist who sells junk, even he doesn't seem to be able to tell the difference), and follows the beat of his own drummer. Dean runs into Hogarth first at the diner where Hogarth's mom, Annie Hughes, works, when Hogarth's new "pet" squirrel figures the best place to hide is in Dean's pants. Dean next encounters Hogarth when Hogarth decides a scrap yard is a perfect place to hide a metal-eating giant robot. Dean is reluctant, but after a few cups of espresso and 37 minutes of convincing, Dean lets the robot stay. When Hogarth finds his way back, he's surprised to see that Dean has theThe Iron Giant (character) doing "arts and crafts", working as an advanced type of crane, helping Dean take his art to new heights. Dean is instrumental in hiding the robot from the scheming and self-serving Kent Mansley and the U.S. Government, who would destroy the robot without a thought to its origins or its innocence (if unprovoked). Dean is the one who first realizes that the giant only turns into a weapon when shot at, and tries to convey that to the government. When the giant sacrifices himself to save the town, flying straight into the Rockwell-bound missile, Mansley is dismissed and the government vacates the area. Sometime later, Dean makes a statue to commemorate the giant's contribution to the town, and Annie, who is now married to Dean, calls it his best work yet. He is voiced by singer Harry Connick Jr. Memorable quotes *"Sorry about the crowbar, kid. You'd be surprised how many people want to steal scrap. But, man, once I turn it into art, I can't give it away. I mean, what am I? A junkman who makes art or an artist who sells junk? You tell me." *(to Hogarth) "This is espresso. It's like Coffeezilla." *(to the Giant) "There are two kinds of metal in this yard: Scrap" (points to scrap pile) "and Art" (points to metal art pieces). "If you're going to eat one of them, eat the scrap. What you currently have, IN YOUR MOUTH, is ART!!" *(to Hogarth, about the bullies at his school) "Who cares what these creeps think? They don't decide who you are, you do. You are who you choose to be." *"This rich cat, some industrialist, wanted him for the lobby of his company. He whipped out his checkbook right on the spot. I said, "Hey, you got him for the rest of your life. But what, I gotta let go the moment I give birth?" I mean, come on! Give me some time to cut the umbilicial, man." *(While the squirrel is in his pants and is "heading north") "I APOLIGIZE TO EVERYONE IN ADVANCE FOR THIS!" (unzips his pants, causing the squirrel to jump out, and run amok!) Gallery Dean and Annie 01.png Dean and Hogarth 01.jpg Dean and Hogarth 02.jpg Dean McCoppin 01.jpeg Dean McCoppin 02.jpg Dean McCoppin 03.png Dean McCoppin 04.jpg Dean McCoppin 05.jpg Dean McCoppin 06.jpg Dean McCoppin 07.jpg Dean McCoppin 08.jpg Dean McCoppin 09.jpg Dean McCoppin 10.jpg Dean McCoppin 11.jpg Dean McCoppin 12.jpeg Dean McCoppin 13.jpg Dean McCoppin 14.jpg Dean McCoppin 15.png Dean McCoppin 16.jpg Dean McCoppin 17.png Dean McCoppin 18.jpg Dean McCoppin 19.jpg Dean McCoppin 20.jpg Dean McCoppin 21.jpg Dean, Hogarth and Annie 01.jpg Dean, Hogarth and Annie 02.jpg Dean, Hogarth and Annie 03.jpg Dean, Hogarth and Iron Giant 01.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters